


The Boy In The Khaki Raincoat

by bearsofalthain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Angst, I don't think it does but oh well, M/M, does this count as angst, in which Nagito denies the fact that the boy he's in love with is actually from the reserve course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsofalthain/pseuds/bearsofalthain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all this, Hinata-kun, can I really still say that I love you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy In The Khaki Raincoat

Nagito had always loved hope.

To him, hope was absolute good, hope was something that could overcome any despair. 

Hope was everything he'd ever _wanted_.

Hope was everything he'd ever _loved_.

So why is it, that in a school filled with hundreds of teenagers who were practically the embodiments of hope, who had great potential due to their given talents and amazing capabilities...

He fell for someone who was absolutely hopeless?

 _Really_ , Nagito wondered. _Why did it have to be you. Of all people, why you_.

There were so many people in the Main Branch of Hope's Peak Academy who were stunning and brilliant and positively brimming with hope. Nagito admired them, he did. But he didn't _love_ them.

Instead he loved a reserve course student from the Reserve Department.

It frustrated Nagito so much. He'd always hated the Reserve Department and all its students. They were not true embodiments of hope, he believed — just talentless, mundane, _hopeless_ individuals who thought they could ride on the coat tails of the school's prestige by paying a fee.

It wasn't that Nagito thought his own talent was very useful, of course. He enrolled in the academy as the Super High School Level Lucky Student of the 77th Class, and all he had was his luck.

But even that was something compared to the students of the Reserve Department, who had absolutely nothing going for them.

Nagito hated all Reserve Course students.

At first, that was what he thought.  
It was what he believed.

But then Hajime Hinata appeared in his life.

* * *

 

The first time Nagito met the brunet was on a rainy day. To call it a light drizzle would have been a massive underestimation; it had been raining cats and dogs; practically pouring like there was no tomorrow.

Nagito was standing in the sheltered walkway connected to one of the back gates of the school, waiting for the rain to stop, but it didn't quite seem like it would anytime soon. No one else seemed to be around — it was already late, after all. He'd only stayed back to do some extra work.

He'd forgotten his umbrella, and in the driving rain his only two choices were to either run home, get drenched and possibly fall sick or to stand under the shelter and wait until it stops. Frankly speaking, the former option would have seemed more appealing to him, if only he hadn't had important documents in his bag.

Nagito groaned. Just his luck.

His luck. It worked in an odd cycle, with immense bad luck — despair, in his terms — building up to a certain point and then marvellous good luck — hope — following soon after.

The past few days had been unremarkable, he thought, but that particular day had been significantly unlucky so far.

He'd had his hand scratched by an unforgiving stray cat in the morning, gotten locked in the Bio Lab by an oblivious teacher and been made to stand outside of his next period's classroom as punishment for being late for the lesson (when really, it was just because _he'd been stuck in the Bio Lab._ )

Presently Nagito was waiting for the good luck to take over. It was possible that it would come right then, or maybe that night. Maybe the next day. There was no telling when it would arrive, but he sure hoped it would be soon, because as it was he was rendered stuck under the shelter due to the rain, seemingly — dare he say it — hopeless.

All of a sudden, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Blinking, Nagito regained focus and turned his attention to the person addressing him.

It was a boy that was talking to him, a boy he'd never seen around school before. He was about his height, Nagito observed, maybe a little shorter. He donned a khaki raincoat over his school uniform, so the only other thing Nagito could only make out is his face.

The stranger had spiky brown hair that peeked out from under the hood of the raincoat, along with pale green eyes that Nagito couldn't help but find just a little alluring in the back of his mind. He brushed the thought away.

Quickly, Nagito ran through a mental list of the academy's students' names in his head before confirming that no, he did not know who this boy was. Maybe he was a transfer student, or perhaps he was a potential candidate the school sought out for the next year's batch and had come to tour the school before entering.

Maybe he was just a visitor. Something inside Nagito told him otherwise.

Or maybe Nagito had just overlooked his name on the school website during his research, and hadn't seen him around school before due to circumstances.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," Nagito answered apologetically. "Yes, I can hear you. Can I help you with anything?"

The boy smiled before letting out a faint, melodious laugh.

"I think it's more of, can _I_ help _you_." He held out a light blue umbrella to Nagito, who stared at it, confused and wide-eyed.

The brunet continued. "I forgot I had this umbrella along with my raincoat, and you've been standing here looking at the rain for a while now so I thought maybe I could lend..." His voice trailed off, nervousness evident in his tone at Nagito's lack of response.

The stranger made an unsure noise and began to retract his hand when Nagito reached out towards it, their hands unintentionally brushing against each other.

The subtle touch was fleeting and was over as soon as it began, but it sent a spark coursing through Nagito all the same.

He took the umbrella.

"Um," Nagito apologized quickly, awkwardly. "Sorry about that. And... Thanks."

The brunet smiled. "No problem. Hey, it's kind of late, and we should get going. I'll see you around, yeah?"

He made a move to pass through the gate, but Nagito stopped him, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Uh —" he called out, "hey, what's your name?"

The brunet paused thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "Hinata."

Nagito blinked and looked down to open the umbrella, but when he looked back up, Hinata is gone.

Nagito swallowed hard and exited the gate, one hand holding the blue umbrella above his head.

Perhaps meeting Hinata was the good luck he'd been waiting for.

Komaeda didn't know that boy, but he sure hoped he would see him again.

 _That boy was_   _enchanting_ , he thought.

He liked the colour of Hinata's eyes.

And the raincoat he was wearing, too.

It's just too bad that he didn't know which uniform he was wearing underneath it.

* * *

 

Nagito hadn't seen the brunet for nearly two months now. He had yet to return the umbrella to him, and though part of him tried to give the excuse that he was only looking for him so that he could give back the umbrella, he couldn't deny that the other part of him secretly hoped to run into the enchanting boy again so that he could get to know him more.

The blue umbrella sat in his bag every day, waiting to be returned to its rightful owner. Sometimes Nagito took it out to look at it, if only to be reminded of the boy in the khaki raincoat.

He wasn't sure why he found the boy so interesting. It wasn't as if he knew him, or anything about him. He didn't know his talent, didn't know if Hinata was his first name or his last name — heck, he wasn't sure if he even went to Hope's Peak Academy in the first place.

Was it his eyes? Had he become lost in them? Was it because he was kind to him? Perhaps it was precisely because he knew nothing about the other?

Nagito was good at deductions and investigations, but this was a truth he couldn't uncover at all.

* * *

 

The next time Nagito saw Hinata was not in school at all.

It was New Year's Eve, a few hours to go until the year was bade goodbye and the new one was welcomed with a series of cheers and fireworks being set off.

Nagito was at a street festival with the rest of his classmates — they'd agreed to go together, and Nagito felt honored that they extended the invitation to him. Despite him being part of the class, he didn't feel like he deserved to be grouped with the rest of the symbols of hope, so for them to include him was a wondrous thing; although the others thought nothing of it and included him simply because he was part of the class too.

The entire class seemed to be enjoying themselves. The girls were all clad in yukata, each of them specially picked out for them by Hiyoko, the traditional dancer and self-proclaimed yukata expert. They looked absolutely beautiful.

Fuyuhiko had won two of the festival's shooting games so far, and seemed to have given the grand prizes for both games to Peko, whom it was painfully obvious he had crush on. Peko held the two stuffed animals close to her chest gratefully, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Teruteru, Akane and Byakuya were busy checking out the food stalls, Nekomaru nodding approvingly behind them. Nagito presumed the team manager was mostly hanging around them to make sure that he kept Akane in check, but didn't say anything because he supposed that was Nekomaru's own way of enjoying himself.

Hiyoko, Mahiru, Ibuki and Mikan were trying on masks and taking photos of themselves and the things around them, laughing and teasing one another. Nagito smiled at the sight. The four of them always got along so well, even with Hiyoko bullying Mikan at times. In fact, it seemed the former had toned down on the nastinesss just for the occasion.

Sonia was walking around with Gundham, pointing excitedly at everything that caught her eye while Gundham patiently explained things to her in his own extraordinary, somewhat exaggerated way. It was the first time the Novoselic princess had ever been to a Japanese festival, and everything— from wearing a yukata to goldfish scooping — was a new experience for her.

Kazuichi stalked them at first, wishing he could explore the festival with Sonia instead, but eventually gave up and walked alongside Chiaki and Nagito instead.

Around midnight the group would head over to the shrine to say their prayers and offer up their wishes for the upcoming year. Nagito hummed in anticipation.

Around eleven, when the entire class was gathered around a bench to take group photos and share snacks, Ibuki let out an excited exclamation.

"Hey, hey, Chiaki-chan! After we pray at the shrine, let's go say happy birthday to Hajime-chan!"

Chiaki's soft eyes lit up, and she nodded in agreement before returning to her chocolate taiyaki.

At this, Kazuichi jumped in. "Count me in!" He said, grinning. "It'd be bad if I didn't wish my own soul brother happy birthday in person."

Nagito looked at Kazuichi curiously. "Who's Hajime?" He asked.

Kazuichi smiled. "Hajime Hinata. Spiky brown hair, green eyes, my very own soul brother. Do you know him, Komaeda?"

Nagito's heart sped up at the mention of the name 'Hinata'. The description Kazuichi gave fit as well. Could it be?

"I might," he said. "May I come along as well?"

An agreement was made, and once the clock struck twelve fireworks were set off and congratulatory and welcoming yells were heard throughout the place.

The 77th Class said their prayers at the shrine, but afterwards it was goodbye for the night. The group separated and most of them began to make their way home, leaving Ibuki, Chiaki, Kazuichi and Nagito outside the shrine.

"Aaaalright!" Ibuki cheered, raising her phone in the air. "Hajime-chan said he'll meet us in fifteen minutes by the back of the shrine! Let's gooooo!"

Nagito paused. "Wait," he said. "What does... Hinata-kun like?"

He'd feel bad if he didn't get him anything, especially since the brunet had helped him out last time. That is, if it really was the same Hinata-kun. Nonetheless, a birthday boy should have some kind of gift, Nagito decided.

Chiaki pondered for a moment before replying. "Kusamochi," she said firmly.

Nagito located the mochi stall and purchased just that.

Afterwards, the group headed over to the back of the shrine, which was significantly less crowded than the front.

There, leaning against a tree and clad in a blue yukata, was Hajime Hinata, the boy in the raincoat — except this time in, well, a yukata.

Nagito's breath hitched.

 _It's you_.

He'd recognize those pale green eyes anywhere.

He paused.

Did he even have a right to say that? He barely even knew the guy.

"HAJIMEEEE-CHAAAANNNN! HAAAAPPPPY BIRTHDAYYYYY!"

Ibuki rushed forward and threw her arms around Hajime excitedly, the brunet laughing, catching her and spinning her around.

"Hey, Ibuki! Thank you!" he greeted once she was back on the ground. He looked towards Kazuichi, who immediately took him by surprise, slinging his arm around him and trapping him in an affectionate headlock.

"Happy New Year, soul bro! And happy birthday!" The mechanic exclaimed.

"S-Souda! Thanks, man, how've you been?," Hajime laughed, playfully struggling to escape for a moment before Kazuichi let go.

Kazuichi smiled, and Hajime's eyes rest on Chiaki and Nagito, who were standing side by side. For a moment Nagito saw Hajime's cheeks turn pink, and his heart swelled in his chest.

 _He's adorable_ , Nagito thought. And very attractive. He looked nice in the blue yukata, although not many teenage boys as girls often wore yukata to festivals.

But then it dawned on him that Hajime was not looking at him. He was looking at Chiaki, who looked positively stunning in her blue-and-white kimono and red obi.

Of course. What did he expect?

"Nanami," Hajime breathed. "You look... Wow."

Chiaki giggled and looked at Hajime. "Thanks," she said sincerely. "Happy birthday, Hinata-kun."

Hajime smiled.

His eyes flickered over to Nagito for a moment before widening in recognition.

"Oh! Are you the —"

Nagito smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to react. "Nagito Komaeda. I'm sorry I didn't bring your umbrella," he said. "I didn't think I'd be meeting you here."

Hajime laughed as Ibuki yelled excitedly in the background. "It's okay. You don't have to return it to me."

Nagito's eyes met Hajime's own, and the former had to pull himself to look away before continuing.

"Hey, um, I got you this. I heard you like this stuff," Nagito said, extending the box of kusamochi to him.

Hajime's eyes lit up as he took the box. "Kusamochi..? Really? I-I can have this? Thanks!"

Nagito smiled faintly, part of him regretting that he came.

"Hey, Hajime-chan! How come you're wearing a yukata?" Ibuki asked, tugging at the material. "I mean, not that you don't look great in it, but why?"

Hajime folded his arms and frowned thoughtfully.

"Blame my mom," he said finally. "I didn't want to, but she insisted, and how could I say no?"

"I think you look nice," Nagito blurted out before he could stop himself. Then, embarrassed, he took a step back and looked down, expecting a snide remark or something of the sort.

Instead, when he looked back up, he saw a lightly blushing brunet averting his gaze. "Thanks, um, Komaeda, was it?"

Nagito nodded slowly, heart thudding against his chest.

After chatting some more, the group dissipated, and Nagito walked home not knowing how to feel.

* * *

 

Nagito thought he had a crush on Hajime.

It was ridiculous — he'd only ever met the guy twice, and it was highly unlikely they'd ever meet again. Heck, last time they met was only because of Ibuki.

Nagito barely even knew the brunet. He knew his name, sure. He knew when his birthday was, that he liked kusamochi but apparently hated sakuramochi. He learned that he's the childhood friend of both Kazuichi and Ibuki, and that he first met Chiaki on a gaming network.

He also knew that Hajime had the most amazing green eyes, and brown hair that reminded him of the spikes on a hedgehog.

And lastly, Nagito knew that he'd fallen hard for him, but that he would probably never like him back.

He doesn't even know if they'll ever talk again.

* * *

 

They _do_ , in fact, talk again.

The next time they met was at a sweets shop on a Saturday.

It was a coincidence, Hajime believed, but Nagito wondered if their meeting had anything to do with his luck.

They talked about various topics, taste-teste cakes and joke about silly things. Nagito told Hajime about the time he blew up his microwave by accident, and Hajime doubled over and recounted the time he fell off the playground swing and landed with a face full of sand.

They got along marvellously, and it made Nagito feel warm and happy inside.

Nagito saw Hajime several times more after their first encounter at the sweets shop, and each time they grew closer than the last.

Three months passed.

They texted nearly everyday, the topics varying from silly jokes to serious issues.

At that point Nagito was certain he liked Hajime, but decided he wouldn't say anything until the time was right, if it ever was. He was pretty sure Hajime had at least some form of attraction towards him, but he didn't want to make a mistake.

There was, however, one thing Nagito had noticed over the span of three months and countless chanced encounters.

He had never once seen Hajime in his school uniform.

Each time they met, it was either a weekend or in the evening, so Hajime was always in his casual clothes when Nagito saw him.

Since the beginning Nagito had sensed something different about him. He sensed hope within Hajime, of course, but somehow it just wasn't the same as the rest of his classmates'.

It was like a different sort of hope, and he didn't understand it.

Nagito was quite certain that Hajime went to Hope's Peak Academy, but he'd never seen him in the school compound — not since the very first time they met.

They were the same age, so perhaps he was just in a different class? Maybe his schedule was different?

He'd never answered the question when Nagito asked him what his talent was, either, so maybe it was something extraordinarily remarkable?

Nagito sighed. He really wanted to know, but Hajime seemed uncomfortable talking about school, so he never really brought it up.

But one day, though, he did.

He asked Hajime the questions he'd been dying to know the answers to, in the hopes that he'd get to know, finally get to understand.

Nagito wanted to know the boy he'd been crushing on better, and it was just his luck that he'd effectively get to do so.

All he had to do, after all, was ask.

One simple sentence was the answer to all of his questions.

_"I'm from the reserve course."_

The very same course Nagito hated with all his heart.

The boy he loved so much belonged to this department.

The talentless, pathetic, worthless department.

Nagito admired hope, loved hope, and looked up to those who embodied it.

But try as he might, Hajime would never be one of them.

Perhaps, in the far back of his mind, deep down, Nagito already knew the truth, and had known for a very long time.

Maybe from the very beginning.

And yet, he had hoped that for once, this time, he'd be wrong.

* * *

 

_"A reserve course student is nothing compared to a student of Hope's Peak Academy's main branch._

_Those from the Reserve Department are hopeless, and don't deserve to be here at all._

_They're only in it for the prestige. They're worthless. And they don't **matter**."_

_That's...  
What I always believed, so..._

_If I know that you don't matter at all..._

_... Why do I still care about you?_

_Despite all this, Hinata-kun, can I really still say that I love you?_

_..._

_Though I guess it's not like it matters to you anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... Was meeting Hajime Nagito's ultimate fortune or misfortune? What do you think? 
> 
> (Psst do you recognize that line towards the end  
> Take a guess at who's been playing SDR2 nonstop since it came out on steam B) )
> 
> thanks to an anon on tumblr I ended up writing sort-of angst again, mwahaha. Though I do have an idea for fluffy komahina. I dunno.
> 
> I wrote this on a whim, but let me know what you think! If I made any mistakes, whether in content or character or anything, feel free to tell me. I'll do my best to fix it~
> 
> Also there may be some tense mistakes that I missed, because I decided to change the entire thing to past tense midway ;w; not very smart of me hmm :')
> 
> Lastly — how do you think Ko would be like after all that? I imagine he'd be conflicted about his feelings for H after finding out the truth, just as he was in the game, but do you think that would still hang out w OJ boy in an AU like this? Or would he just ignore him. And no longer talk to him. Hmm...
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
